The present invention relates to a method for recycling polymer materials based on polyethyleneterephthalate (PET) and polyethyleneterephthalate copolymers, particularly for recycling polyethyleneterephthalate food packagings such as beverage bottles.
The general known method comprises the step of chopping the bottles into small pieces and of separating the PET material from aluminium cap, adhesively bounded paper and polyethylene foot or cup using float-sink techniques or air separation.
Until now, the food-grade resins and particularly the PET resins are not suitable for reuse as beverage containers because of possible contamination which could interfere with blow molding or with cleanliness required for a food package. Such contamination may derive from an improper use of the bottles in the household to contain liquids (aceton, acetic acid etc.) which diffuse in the bottle walls.